


Dramatic Fights and Long Nights

by lolwhythough



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolwhythough/pseuds/lolwhythough
Summary: Kristoff needs to get this done. Anna doesn't seem to understand that.





	Dramatic Fights and Long Nights

It just didn’t add up. Literally. If you carried the one, and then took the entire thing and-

“Whatcha doing?” Kristoff didn’t take his eyes off of the paper. 

"Stuff,” He answered gruffly. If he took the entire thing and multiplied it by…wait was he multiplying the entire inventory or-

“What kind stuff?” Ana persisted, leaning over his shoulder. “Ice stuff.” Okay it was inventory for sure. Now all he had to do was-

“Ice stuff, huh? What if it was something different? Like uh…nice stuff?” Her index finger trailed its way down his writing arm.

“Yes Anna. Ice stuff.” He shrugged her off. Back to work. All he had to do was-

“Okay I get it.” She smiled, putting her hands up on mock-defeat. “You’re busy, much too busy for your lonely, lonely girlfriend.” Placing a hand on her forehead, she dramatically leaned into his back. 

"Yes. Busy. Me.” All he had to do was add it-

“Even too busy for …this?!” She suddenly leaped off the bed and made a dive for his sides, poking her fingers into them and tickling them up and down. He let out a choked laugh, jerked and twisted, his facial expression battling between furious and giddy.

“Anna st-“ He gasped for breath and choked, his laughter turning manic. She pressed her fingertips into his neck and his elbow jerked out instinctively. Right into her stomach. She doubled over for a moment, clutching her gut. Kristoff’s eyes widened into saucer plates. “Anna-you-I’m sorry I-“ He fumbled, placing a gentle hand on her back.

“You…hit me!” She looked up, eyes wide in disbelief. Kristoff’s mouth opened and closed, at a loss for words. “I can’t believe you just hit me!”

“It was an accident!” He rubbed the back of his neck, guilty.

“So you hit me?!”

“I didn’t mean to hit you, I didn’t even hit you, I elbowed you!”

“Oh so that makes it better?” She stood at her full height now, stomach injury forgotten. “I was just trying to spend time with you!”

“Oh, come on. You were bored!” He pushed himself out of his seat. “You always get like this when you’re bored.”

“Like what?” She threw her hands up. “What do I do that’s soooo terrible Kristoff?”

“You want to know? Do you really want to know? You get annoying, Anna! When I’m trying to focus you get ANNOYING!” He was pacing the room now, Anna followed on his heels.

“I’M annoying? I’ll tell you what’s annoying! You’re snoring could wake up a country! Not to mention the sneezing last night!”

“I TOLD you not to bring the cat into the bed. I TOLD you!” His pacing increased, his loud, thumping footsteps shaking the picture frames.

“I thought you were exaggerating! You probably were, you big baby!” Her voice strained as she yelled.

“I wasn’t! You just don’t LISTEN!” He stopped and spun around, throwing his hands out to the side. “You ever try that, hm? Listening? You ever try just thinking through things before you do them? Ever?” His face was inches from hers. Anna’s eyes narrowed.

“Sure.” She hissed, “I have. Have YOU ever considered a shower?”

“Oh here we go!” He stomped out into the hallway. “VERY mature.” Anna skittered behind him, hands clenched at her sides. He scoffed, “Kristoff smells! Never heard that one before!” He stopped at the library’s entryway, Anna at his heels.

“I think we should sleep alone tonight.” She said stiffly, crossing her arms. Kristoff sneered.

“Good. I’ll sleep here.” With that, he slammed the door. Anna blinked in shock, silent for a moment. Then, gradually, she turned a furious shade of pink.

“FINE!” She stomped her foot.

“FINE!” Came his low, harsh voice through the wood. She huffed, slamming her feet into the carpet as she walked away. She stormed her way through the castle, unsure of what else to do, only to pause as a nearby clock chimed. Sparing a glance outside, she realized that the sun had gone down, leaving the sky a dark shade of purple. Her anger dissipated a little. How long had she been walking? She pulled at one of her braids. How long had they been arguing? On her way back to their-uh. Her room, she slowed outside the library’s door. She didn’t stop, though. She went to her room, washed her face, brushed her teeth and curled into bed. The clock in her room ticked, she listened to it for a while, lying awake in the darkness before sprawling out on her back, closing her eyes.

The door creaked to her right and the bed dipped with sudden weight.

“Hey.” Kristoff said softly.

“Hey.”

“Scooch over.” She did, retreating back to her side. The bed creaked as he adjusted onto his back beside her, hands folded over his chest. They sat like that for a moment, eyeing the ceiling together.

Anna broke the silence, “You don’t smell.” He laughed.

“I think I kinda do, there might be a reason why people keep giving me soap when the holidays roll around.”

“I like it, though.” She shrugged. “It’s manly. It’s a musk.”

“Thanks.” He shifted. “You’re not annoying. I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for-uh.”

“Hitting me?” She looked over at him. This time, she wore a lopsided smile as she said it.

“Elbowing you, yeah.” He shrugged.

“It was my fault. You were trying to figure out ice stuff.” She hummed. “I could help you, you know.”

He sat up. “What?”

“I had to learn it in when I was younger. Tutors and stuff.” She patted his knee. “I didn’t want to embarrass you, though. I know math gives you trouble.” He turned to her, eyes deadly serious.

“Anna.”

“Hm?”

“Please help me with this week’s inventory.” She sat up and laughed and he kissed her temple.

Inventory could wait until morning. For now, they would sleep in the same bed, mumbling apologies until they fell asleep.


End file.
